


The Biggest Kick I Ever Got

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Companionable Snark, Deepthroating, Episode: s01e02 Four Marks, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time, Frottage, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Jaskier sits down at Geralt's table withdifferentintentions by the end."I was thinking—" he starts."Don't."Continues, undeterred, "—that this tavern has a backroom.""Hmm." The blank stare returns, ten times more persistent. A different sort of man might feel embarrassed, but Jaskier's only barely acquainted with the concept.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 32
Kudos: 529
Collections: Smut





	The Biggest Kick I Ever Got

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna sit here and say I wrote this while drinking wine and Sprite out of a mug, because that's just too honest for 7 PM on a Saturday. Instead, let me preface this "story" by saying: Inspired by [this meme](https://this-is-a-job-for-vesemir.tumblr.com/post/613192417461567488/geralt-jaskier), and this meme only. That is all.
> 
> Title from "Crocodile Rock".

Perhaps it's the wrong thing to say, but. "I know who you are."

And Jaskier does! He's never been more sure of anything in his life. Thus, his thoughts are suddenly churning with possibilities, and, also, possibly bad ideas, unless they're actually genius ideas instead.

Geralt of Rivia does not get up and leave, merely sighs gravely and glances away. Which is as much of an invitation as Jaskier's ever going to receive, surely, thus he feels more than compelled to lean in, chin in his fist, elbow sliding forward across the table. "I was thinking—" he starts.

"Don't."

Continues, undeterred, "—that this tavern has a backroom."

"Hmm." The blank stare returns, ten times more persistent. A different sort of man might feel embarrassed, but Jaskier's only barely acquainted with the concept.

Consequently, he gives him _a look_. It's a rather nice look, if Jaskier's being completely honest here. It's a look which says _I want to suck you in the backroom of this fine establishment_ quite well if he does say so himself.

Or so he thought.

Mouth opening only to pause for a long moment, expression considering, Geralt finally utters, "Is this... flirting." There's a question mark in there somewhere, therefore Jaskier is compelled to respond with, "I feel judged right now, you know." Then adds, "And, also, _yes_."

Sadly, there's not much coming after, which is a catastrophe in and of itself. Feeling dismissed, Jaskier grins and prepares himself to stand and make a graciously charming exit, when he hears, "Where is this backroom of yours?"

Well then.

*

Predictably, his jaw hurts.

The innkeeper knows Jaskier by sight, his wife is certainly amenable to his last ditty about the baker's son and the blacksmith's apprentice, therefore they receive only a wordless cocked eyebrow when requesting the key to the second larder.

"You're not a whore, are you?" Geralt asks him when Jaskier's hands are already at his waistband fiddling with the laces, door locked behind them.

"Not recently," he replies, but Geralt stills his fingers until he answers truthfully, "Not a whore, all right? Now drop your trousers," he adds cheekily. To his surprise, Geralt does so without further comment. Well, drags them to rest at his upper thighs, but it does release his prick and balls, so Jaskier's not about to complain.

The larder floor is probably cleaner than most of the paid rooms in this town, for which Jaskier is vaguely thankful as he drops to his knees in a rather graceful movement more observant people might have commented on charitably. But such thoughts exit his brain rather quickly once he's got Geralt's magnificent cock in his hands. Still soft, the eye-level view of it manages to fill Jaskier's mouth with saliva enough to choke him were he not careful. But that would defeat the purpose of his choking on this lovely thing. His palms drag up and down it, and he watches hypnotically as it swells in his hands, wetness appearing at the tip as the foreskin recedes to reveal pinkness Jaskier's drooling to put his mouth on.

So he readily leans in, swallows his cock down, now half-hard, and holds it there for seconds upon seconds, breath stoppered, more so when his cock fattens into the best mouthful he's ever had. Geralt's hands don't so much fly to his temples as linger at his distended cheek from where they slowly make their way to the top of Jaskier's head to hold him with careful fingers.

Finally needing air lest he pass out, he pulls off his throatful of cock, spit dripping down his chin in buckets along with it, and, voice ruined, mutters, "I would very much appreciate it if you were to fuck my mouth." Then he drops his head down to take the tip back in, tongue swirling beneath the head.

Geralt utters no reply, but his hand tightens in Jaskier's hair, and Jaskier opens his mouth wider to swallow him back down with a loud slurp. One hand clutches at a hip bone when Geralt's cockhead hits the back of his throat, almost choking him, while the other grasps at the root to keep him level with his face. Despite Geralt's grip in his hair, he's able to move his head easily enough to bob it up and down, pre-come spurting onto his tongue, which he then swallows down eagerly. Geralt's stifled moans fill his ears soon enough, a symphony making him even hotter for it.

Shortly, he gets his wish. Hands still his bobbing head, and Geralt's hips pull back only to rock back in tentatively only the once before settling on a much rougher rhythm Jaskier can completely succumb to. His thrusts in are long and leisured, almost pulling all the way out, but he presses in at the end, gagging him harshly. Has Jaskier's balls contracting at the feel of it, the power behind each thrust.

It doesn't take long for Geralt's spend to fill his mouth. It can't be much, Jaskier has experience in these things, but it feels as if he's drinking down an entire tankard, but he does so willingly, almost enthusiastically, the musky taste of it oddly satisfying, as if of a job well done. His prick throbs inside the confines of his trousers, but he's a little lightheaded already, doesn't feel the immediate need to take care of himself, not quite yet.

"Offering me a hand up would be courteous," he manages. His throat is certainly raw, and his mouth tastes tangy, and his breath must have surely soured, but Gerlat does, in fact, lend him a hand to rise to his feet, and then a hand to his crotch to feel him up all deliciously even through fabric.

Attempting to divest himself of his trousers proves unsuccessful, mostly due to Geralt's insistence on holding his hips and allowing him his thigh to rock against. Jaskier takes that opportunity to drag his cock along the meat of it, hands going at his shoulders for leverage, which Geralt also allows. He comes dazedly within minutes, perhaps only seconds, forehead smushing into Geralt's generous chest, toes curling in his boots as his prick spurts its last.

"Good show," he croaks out, and, yes, his voice is decidedly wrecked, as expected.

Not waiting for Jaskier to clean himself up, Geralt throws him seemingly a final glance, unlocking the door and swinging it open.

But someone is waiting for them in the small passage outside it already. "You're the Witcher. A job I've got for ya," he says, hand already reaching for his breast pocket, ignoring Jaskier's presence entirely.

Well. This certainly sounds like an adventure Jaskier would be interested in joining.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a hot little lark to entertain you in these difficult times. Yesterday was the hardest yet for me. I'm sorry for everyone going through a bad time as well. My loves, please stay safe.
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
